Wärmflasche
by NaLux3
Summary: "Er nahm ihre Bewegung allerdings nur schwach war, seine Augen öffneten sich zögernd, ihre schokobraunen Augen fand er jedoch auf Anhieb, genauso wie er die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen sah..."


„Lucy ! Pass auf !"

Doch seine Warnung kam bereits zu spät, denn Lucy war bereits mit einem lautem Knall auf ihrem Hinterteil gelandet, jedoch, ihr Lächeln hätte breiter nicht sein können.

Ebenfalls mit einem breitem Grinsen kam Natsu auf sie, bremste gekonnt wenige Meter vor ihr und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die in einen dicken Handschuh steckte.

„Das sah aber nicht sehr elegant aus !" er lächelte sie schelmisch an, landete jedoch ebenfalls auf dem Boden, nachdem Lucy kräftig an seiner Hand gezogen hatte, sein überraschter Blick ließ Lucys Wangen rot werden, vor Lachen, versteht sich. „Das sah noch uneleganter aus !" sie streckte ihm ihre Zunge entgegen, in der Versuchung, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Du solltest mir lieber helfen !" liebevoll boxte sich ihm in während sie sich auf wackelnden Füßen wieder aufstellte.

„Bist du wirklich noch nie Schlittschuh gelaufen ?" ungläubig grinsend musterte er sie, das passte irgendwie nicht zu ihr, fand er, denn Lucy machte immer den Eindruck, sie könne alles, wenn sie es nur versuchte.

„Nein noch nie... Als ich klein war, habe ich im Winter immer durch das Fenster zugesehen, aber fahren durfte ich nie." kurz lag ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dieser verflüchtigte sich jedoch prompt, denn Natsu nahm ihre Hand und zog Lucy hinter sich her.

„Dann sollten wir es dir beibringen !" sein Mund verzog sich zu seinem typischem Lächeln, das Lucys Herz immer und immer wieder schneller schlagen ließ, dazu kam, das es einfach jeden Widerstand in ihr zum schmelzen brachte, ebenso, als ob Natsu ein Eis in seiner Hand halten würde, dieses würde genauso schnell und schmelzen.

„Was ?! Eishockey spielen ?! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört ?! " entsetzt fand sie sich mit einem Eishockeyschläger in der Hand einige Meter abseits der anderen wieder.

„Können wir uns nicht lieber eine Heiße Schokolade holen ?" flehend sahen ihre braunen Augen ihn an, doch sein Grinsen verriet alles, er ließ sich nicht mehr umstimmen...

„Nichts da ! Wir spielen jetzt Eishockey !" ein Gefühl das ihren Magen verkrampfen ließ kam in ihr hoch. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, das war ihr so klar, wie es ihm klar war und dennoch, scheinbar will er unbedingt gegen sie spielen... Antriebslos ließ sie ihre Arme sinken, drehte den Hockeyschläger den ihre Hände fest umklammerten und betrachtete seine abgenutzte Aufschrift wissend.

„Hey Luce, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, wenn du gewinnst, gebe ich dir eine heiße Schokolade aus ! Einverstanden ?!" mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ er den Puck auf den Boden knallen und kam spielerisch auf sie zu gefahren, den Hockeyschläger samt Puck, führte er natürlich perfekt und ihre heiße Schokolade, schien in ungreifbare Ferne zu rücken...

Die Sonne war bereits auf dem besten Wege am Horizont zu verschwinden, als die beiden ihren Eishockeykampf beendeten, natürlich, Natsu hatte gewonnen, jedoch hatte Lucy sich nicht schlecht gehalten und mit vollem Körpereinsatz den Puck aus ihrem „Tor" ferngehalten.

Tief Luft holend sieht Lucy über die riesige Eisfläche; mittlerweile waren die Meisten schon gegangen, nur Gray, Erza und einige andere spielten noch Eishockey. Weiter hinten am Ufer, waren Mirajane und Elfman gerade dabei den provisorisch aufgebauten Stand wieder abzubauen, auf dem sie zuvor Essen und Trinken verkauft hatten.

„Es ist schon ziemlich dunkel geworden..." in seiner Stimme schwang eine für ihn ungewohnte wärme mit, welche Lucys Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zog, sie sah ihn mit überraschter Mine an, während er auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Irgendwie umgab ihn eine seltsame Aura, seine Augen fixierten sie, während sein durch trainierter Körper immer näher auf sie zu kam. Jedoch, so lässig er auch auf sie zu kam, gegen seine Tollpatchigkeit half es nichts, kurz bevor er vor ihr zum stehen kam, rutschte die Spitze seines Schlittschuhs in eine Spalte, die wohlgemerkt sein eigenes verschulden ist, und stolperte unakorat auf Lucy zu. Seine Hände klammerten sich an Lucys dicken, schwarzen Mantel und zog sie mit sich zu Boden. Ein lauter Schrei seitens Lucy, ein Knall und ein verdächtiges Knacken im Boden waren die folgen unserer Begegnung mit dem Boden.

„Nat-...Natsu, geh runter von mir !" als sie ihre Augen öffnete, blickte sie direkt in die Seinen, die schönen schwarzen Augen die sie immer aus der Ferne beobachtete, jeden ihrer Schritte folgten und ihre Wangen zu glühen brachten. Seine Lippen formten ein schelmisches Grinsen, er hatte nicht vor von ihr zu gehen. Diese Gelegenheit ließ er sich nicht nehmen, von keinem. „W-... Was hast du vor Natsu ?!" sie richtete ihr großen Augen auf die Seinen, da merkte sie wie sich seine Wangen mir einem Hauch Röte einkleideten, das seine Augen sich langsam schlossen, seine Lippen den ihren immer und immer näher kamen... Wartend schloss sie ihre Augen damit willigte sie ein, gab ihm die Erlaubnis sie zu küssen, das unausweichliche geschehen zu lassen... Ihr Herz... Es fühlte sich an als ob es jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen würde...

„Heeey Natsu ! Pass auf ! Der Puck..."

Ein stumpfes Geräusch ertönte, der Puck hatte sich an Natsus Mundform angepasst und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas auf, das wohl jeden verschreckt hätte, außer Gray natürlich. „Was sollte das denn bitte werden, huh ?!" wutentbrannt stand er auf und sah mit finsterem Blick in Grays Richtung. „Was kann ich dafür wenn du nicht aufpasst, dämlicher Feuerteufel !" leichtsinnig wie immer, stapfte Natsu in die Richtung, in der Gray stand. Allerdings hatte er vergessen das unter ihm nicht der gewohnte Boden, sondern fest gefrorenes Eis war, das durchaus kaputt gehen konnte.

„Pass auf Natsu ! Wegen dir bricht das Eis noch !" jedoch kam Lucys Warnung zu spät, den als er anhielt, sammelten sich unter seinen Füßen bereits viele kleine Risse die sich langsam zu einem großen Riss zusammen taten. Der panische Ausdruck der sich auf Lucys Gesicht gelegt hatte erklärte warum sie so prompt aufstand jedoch hatte sie nicht an ihre Balance gedacht: Kurz stand sie da, kämpfte mit ihren Armen um ihre Balance, doch sie fing sich nicht mehr und fiel auf alle viere, was der Auslöser für das erneute bedrohliche Knacken im Eis war, vorsichtig stützte sie sich auf ihre Hände, wollte aufstehen doch das Eis gab nach und ihre Hände sanken in das kalte Nass. „WAAAAAAHHH !" sie war kurz davor komplett in dem kaltem Wasser zu versinken. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen, Gray, der urplötzlich neben ihr auftauchte, legte seinen Arm mit nur einer Handbewegung um ihre Hüfte herum, hob sie auf seinen Rücken, während er gleichzeitig in Richtung Ufer davonfuhr.

Vorsichtig ließ er sie auf ihre Füße sinken, seinen Arm ließ er jedoch auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen. „Alles okay, Lucy ?" seine Augen spiegelten die Ruhe selbst wieder, während ihr Blick suchend über die Fläche wanderte und erst als sie auch das Ufer abgesucht hatte, sah sie ihn an. „Wo ist Natsu ?! Ist er im Wasser ?!" besorgt sah sie sich um, da Gray ihr nicht antwortete war es ja eigentlich schon klar, er war noch im Wasser ! „Unter nimm doch was Gray ! Das Wasser ist zu kalt für Natsu ! Bitte, Gray !" sie suchte nach seinem Blickkontakt, während sich im ihrem Kopf bereits das schlimmste abspielte, als er ihr endlich gewehrte in seine Augen zu sehen, sah sie es, diesen typischen Blick, der Natsu-ist-selber-schuld-Blick. „Wieso sollte ich ?!" kaum hörbar knirschte er mit den Zähnen, er wusste warum, aber wieso tat er dann nichts ?! „Weil du ein verdammter EISmagier bist, Gray !" schrie sie ihn besorgt an, Gray wusste immerhin genau das dieses Eiskalte Wasser tödlich für Natsu sein kann, nicht nur das er ein Feuermagier ist, was ist, wenn er unter einer Eisscholle eingesperrt ist ?!

* * *

„Wie geht's dir Natsu ?" die Bettdecke schlug feine Falten, als Lucy sich auf den Bettrand setzte.

„Mir ist kalt..." kam es von unter der Bettdecke, während er sich tiefer in die Bettdecke kuschelte. Unentschlossen saß die junge Stellar Magierin da, was sollte sie nur machen ? Wie sollte sie einem absolut unter kühlten Feuermagier helfen ? ...immerhin, ihr Bett anzünden konnte sie schlecht, oder ?

„Möchtest du irgendwas ? Tee ? Essen ?" sie strich über seinen Arm, der das Kopfkissen umklammerte, sie wollte ihm helfen, aber was konnte sie schon groß tun ?

„Mach dir keine Umstände, Lucy. Es geht schon..." er drehte sein Kopf auf die Seite und lächelte sie müde mit seinen noch blau gefärbten Lippen an. Nie hätte sie gedacht das es etwas gab das Den Natsu Dragonil so umhauen würde wie es das Eiswasser getan hatte. Denn auch wenn nun schon 2 Stunden vergangen waren, seine Lippen waren immer noch tief blau und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte Schüttelfrost...

Normalerweise, hätte nun eine aufdringliche Stille geherrscht, doch das permanente klappern von Natsus Zähnen durchbrach die Stille: „ Mir ist kalt..."

Während Lucy sich erhob, legte sich Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit in ihr Gesicht, nachdenklich tippte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Sag mal Natsu, kann es sein das die Wärmflaschen kalt sind ?" sie runzelte die Stirn, eigentlich war es unmöglich das Wärmflaschen innerhalb von 10 Minuten abkühlten, oder ? Jedoch, der Feuermagier nickte stumm in sein Kissen, das er kurz darauf fester an sich drückte.

„Wahnsinn, das dein Körper so abkühlen kann.." Na ja, immerhin war er auch eine ganze Weile in dem kaltem Wasser gefangen, dank Gray, der hatte sich nämlich schön Zeit dabei gelassen Natsu aus dem Wasser zu fischen... Stumm verschwand sie erneut in der Küche, setzte das Wasser auf um die 15 Wärmflaschen wieder mir heißem Wasser aufzufüllen. Doch bevor sie denn Inhalt der Wärmflaschen in den Wasserkocher schüttete, fühlte sie jedes Mal ob das Wasser wirklich kalt war, allerdings, so stellte sich heraus, war das reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen, denn das Wasser war nicht kalt, nein es war Eiskalt, so als ob Natsu die Kälte seines Körpers mit der Wärme der Wärmflasche austauschen würde... Er war eben doch verrückt.

Eine gute halbe Stunde gingen für die Überlegungen und das Wiederauffüllen der Wärmflaschen drauf, danach kam sie mit einigen Wärmflaschen zurück, da der Rest bereits bei ihm war, während sie ihn mit den restlichen Wärmflaschen einkleidete, hörte man ein klirrendes Geräusch aus der Küche kommend, Lucy sah etwas erschrocken Richtung Tür, Natsu war auf dem bestem Wege aufzustehen, doch sie drückte ihn nur sanft zurück in sein Kissen.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Plue gebeten etwas Tee zu machen." sie lächelte, strich mit ihrem Handrücken über seine kalte Stirn und legte die Bettdecke wieder über ihn, danach wand sie sich zum gehen, aber wenige Sekunden später war sie bereits wieder bei ihm, mit einem Tablett in der Hand und Plue auf der Schulter. Das Nachtschränkchen, das eigentlich viel zu klein für das Tablett war, musste als Abstellplatz herhalten, während der dampfende Tee einen wohligen Geruch im Schlafzimmer verbreitete.

Das Sofa war nicht halb so bequem wie ihr Bett, doch nachdem sie Natsu dazu bekommen hatte, ein zu schlafen, wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall riskieren Natsu aufzuwecken und das hätte sie auf jeden Fall getan, hätte sie auch nur ansatzweise versucht sich mit in das von Wärmflaschen überfüllte Bett zu quetschen. Doch das Sofa bereitete ihr Rückenschmerzen, auf die sie gerne verzichtet hätte. Sie könnte ja auch einfach seine Wärmflasche sein... Sich an ihn schmiegen und ihn wärmen, denn nachdem was auf der Eisfläche zwischen ihnen passiert war, oder kurz davor gewesen war zu passieren, hatte sie ein seltsamen Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend... Ein schönes warmes Gefühl das sie nach mehr verlangte, nach seine Nähe... Ja, es schmerzte sie schon fast hier, auf dem Sofa zu sein, wo Natsu doch eigentlich hier war, in ihrem Haus... Genauer gesagt, in ihrem Bett...

Die Gedanken flogen nur so in ihren Kopf, schossen wild durcheinander, sie wurde rot, ihre Wangen glühte... Sie wollte so gerne bei ihm sein...

„Lucy ?" ein mehr oder weniger leises murmeln kam aus der Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, auf das sie bereits mit schlürfenden Schritten zu kam. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel leise ins Schloss während sie die unzähligen Wärmflaschen die neben ihrem Bett verteilt waren zählte. Wieso lagen sie neben dem Bett ? Waren sie etwa schon wieder abgekühlt...?

Vorsichtig kam sie dem Bett näher, der Feuermagier lag mit der Seite zu ihr gerichtet im Bett, die Decke zeichnete seinen Körper so genau ab, das Lucy zweimal gucken musste, ob er überhaupt unter der Decke lag. Müde ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante fallen, ihr Rücken dankte es ihr mit einem knacken, das wahrscheinlich selbst in der Gilde zu hören gewesen wäre, vorausgesetzt um diese Uhrzeit wäre noch jemand dort gewesen... Dankend ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen, soweit, das ihre Füße noch knapp über dem Boden schwebten. „Soll ich die Wärmflaschen auffüllen Natsu ?" ihre Augen waren bereits geschlossen ihre Stimme jedoch, sie war deutlich damit Natsu sie auch auf jeden Fall hören würde, allerdings blieb die Antwort trotz allem aus so dass sie sich auf die Seite dreht um in sein Augen sehen zu können.

Er nahm ihre Bewegung allerdings nur schwach war, seine Augen öffneten sich zögernd, ihre schokobraunen Augen fand er aber auf Anhieb, genauso wie er die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen sah.

„Wie geht's dir ?" fragte sie leise lächelnd.

„Mir ist kalt." er lächelte träge und zog die Decke noch einen Tick näher um seinen Körper.

„Und dann soll ich die Wärmflaschen nicht wieder mit heißem Wasser füllen ?" erstaunt wanderten ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und mit ihrem Finger stupste sie zärtlich gegen seine Stirn. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.." sie kicherte leise und löste somit etwas in Natsu aus, das auch seine Wangen rot werden ließ.

„Nein, ist es nicht." gab er spielerisch wieder während er die Decke hochzog und Lucy mit einem schnellem Ruck in seine Arme zog.

„Immerhin habe ich dich, du kannst mich wärmen." er presste ihren zarten Körper so nah wie er konnte an seinen, während er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. Plötzlich hielt er jedoch inne, seine Bewegung stoppte und er atmete tief aus: „ Sag mal Lucy, wie sehr magst du Gray ?" überrascht drückte sie sich etwas von seinem Körper weg um in seine Augen sehen zu können. „ Wieso fragst du mich das ? Natürlich mag ich ihn, er ist Nett..." erwiderte sie und lächelte in liebevoll an. „U..Un..." unsicher druckste Natsu herum, seine Wangen liefen rot an und Lucy sah ihn verwundert an, es kam selten vor, das er keine Worte fand... Oder war das noch eine Folge seiner Unterkühlung...? Eigentlich konnte es ihr auch egal sein, immerhin lag sie hier, in seinen Armen.

„Natsu ?" ihre Stimme forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Huh ?" er sah zu ihr herunter, direkt in ihre Augen und ehe er reagieren konnte, lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zaghaft küsste sie ihn, schlang ihre Arme vorsichtig um seinen Hals und genoss die Ekstase die ihren Körper in seinen Bann zog.

Natsu löste den Kuss jedoch nach einiger Zeit, etwas lag auf seinen Lippen, das er unbedingt loswerden musste.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucy !" flüsterte er leise während er mit ihrem Haar spielte, und ein verspieltes lächeln aufsetzte...

„Ich liebe dich auch, Natsu." auf ihren Lippen lag ein lächeln das so unglaublich viele Gefühle widerspiegelte, das es Lucy schöner als je zuvor erscheinen ließ.

„Meine kleine Wärmflasche..." sagte er sanft ihr Haar hinein, das er so sehr liebte.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Über Reviews freue ich mich :) Verbesserungsvorschläge sind auch gerne Willkommen ^o^ 333


End file.
